Gaijou Shukusei
Gaijou Shukusei (宿星・凱情 Shukusei Gaijō lit Star of Fate, Victory Passion) is a young Hanyō (半妖, Half-Apparition) who was descended from royalty; that is to say she is a distant relative of the Nagareboshi Family who possesses almost none of their special powers; she just happened to be the result of a chain of relations that all started with Kazuma Nagareboshi taking pity on a certain woman; though this has been cast into doubt- and the fact that she has amnesia only further complicates the matter. She is a main protagonist of an upcoming series. Appearance Gaijou is a fairly young woman with a lean frame. She has a heart-shaped face with big brown eyes. Her hair is blond, and quite long, however she usually has it tied up, in a messy fashion with a red ribbon. She has what many might consider to be a flamboyant fashion sense. She wears a tiger skin wrapped around her waist, over a black hakama with yellow trim at the bottom, and white tabi with zōri. She also wears green-blue coloured haori which she wears over only one shoulder. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Having only obtained her sword, Gaijou's style of Zanjutsu mainly relies on augmenting her body with her Kidō at high speeds to adapt to her situation, her speed and weapon, to which she has demonstrated impressive swordsmanship. When she uses her sword in battle, she moves her body in an elegant flow-like manner, and has tuned her body so finely that she can, at the precise moment, stop her attacks and subsequently counter and execute powerful attacks with incredible precision. She can use her highly feminine and small frame to take advantage of her great agility and flexibility, striking from various angles to confuse and annoy opponents. Impressive Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During hand-to-hand combat, she employs a style similar to a certain individual; quick blows combined with incredible speed. She she employs martial arts, more specifically, Kung Fu, mixed with Capoeria and Savate, though she delves into freestyle at several points like this person's signature style. In addition, she uses quick kicks and jabs to produce extra pain to the opponent, causing the damage to rack up frighteningly fast. *'Hien Tessō' (飛燕鉄爪, Flying Swallow Iron Claws): Gaijou's basic melee attack, which channels her spiritual energy through her claws, as she unleashes a devastating blow. This blow is strong enough to even tear iron apart, making it easy for her to rip low-level enemies in half. Even after obtaining Tenseiga, this attack is still rather powerful. Enhanced Strength: Gaijou's yokai blood gives her superhuman strength. She is at least strong enough to easily lift a boulder - with a diameter greater than the length of her body-over her head with one hand. She has also shown to be able to uproot small trees and break through walls; she can also lift weaker enemies tens of times bigger than her rather effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Due to her yokai heritage, Gaijou has shown an incredible amount of durability- she is able to endure a great deal of physical pain, and although she does not like getting hit any more than anyone else does, she sometimes uses, as she puts it, the ability to "take a punch" in order to wait for an opening that she can most effectively strike back to win a fight. Enhanced Speed: Gaijou speed has been shown to easily exceed that of a normal horse. Faster than any normal land or water animal, but not as fast as other, more trained spiritual beings. Due to the momentum she can accumulate when she runs, added with her enhanced strength, she is able to cross great distances with a single jump, sometimes creating the illusion she is flying. She can reach the tops of tall cliffs with a single leap as well, as well as move fast enough to run over water. *'Skilled Acrobat': Small and spry, Gaijou is known for being highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Gaijou is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. Flash Steps Practitioner: Gaijou, while preferring to merely rely on her own natural youkai blood-enhanced speed, is perfectly comfortable with utilizing the art of Flash Step from time to time. While she is not particularly skilled in the art, with it, she can move fast enough that she appears to regular humans as nothing more than a brief, indistinct purple blur. *'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, "Victory Phantom"): A Kōshinho technique invented by Gai Nagareboshi in the Rising Phoenix canon; but in A New Tale, Gaijou inherited it, Gaijou first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Gaijou leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind herself, propelling herself into her opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. High Spiritual Power: Kidō Practitioner Kidō Practitioner: Hanyō Abilities Shapeshifting: At any time, Gaijou can take on any human form, regardless of her own form. Common forms she utilizes include stunningly beautiful woman, innocent children or mysterious strangers. Due to her natural inexperience, the only thing that might give her away is her shadow, which bears fox-like traits, such as a tail or pointed ears. Enhanced Physical Attributes: When actively utilizing her kitsune blood, Gaijou is faster, stronger and much more agile than a regular human. Even in her human form, the kitsune blood forces her to battle on all fours, occasionally allowing a tail to emerge if the fight begins to turn sour, with her movements only being recognized as naught but a shimmer constantly landing blows from all directions. Illusions: As a kitsune, Gaijou can weave illusions with some effort, with the potency of the illusions being directly in proportion of her age. However, being only young, Gaijou's illusions are rather easy to see through and can be shattered effortlessly by a trained spiritual being. Even so, with these illusions, they make any interaction with her completely separate from reality; though high-spec humans, Fullbringers, and of course spiritual beings are actually aware of what is going on. While normally, range of the phantasms goes from mere shiftings of appearance to the recreation of magic and even entire environments, Gaijou can only create one-two copies of herself which dissipate upon being struck. Kitsunebi (狐火, Fox Fire): As a kitsune, Gaijou possesses the ability to generate white-blue flames, surrounded by electricity. These flames are highly powerful, overwhelming normal flames of the same quantity with general ease. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their spiritual energy which allows the fire to intensify. However, it should be noted that a regular Kaenki has far more powerful flames than a kitsune. *'Ranbu Hanketsu' (乱舞判決, Wild Dance of Judgement): A technique which is unique to Gaijou; where she releases Kitsunebi in a constant stream of white-blue flames. By then combining this stream with the distorting effects of the Kitsune's natural ability of illusions, it results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards at great speed. Enhanced Smell: Gaijou has enhanced senses, outright stating her nose is as sharp as a dog's. Zanpakutō Tenseiga (天星牙, Heavenly Star Fang) is the name of Gaijou's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched based, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.7 meters long. Shikai: Activated by the phrase, "Let's do it!" (やってヤルゼ, "Yatte yaruze!"), Tenseiga becomes a unique broadsword, having a magenta blade, with golden trim around the blade. The hilt and cross-guard are a brilliant white, and the cross-guard has two purple crosses sticking out from the sides. There is a triangle sticking out from the cross-guard, making a sort of triangle as seen from the side, slightly covering the cross-guard. This 'triangle' has a green gem in the middle and golden sides with air vents, similar to a knight's helmet. The grip is red and the pommel has three purple spikes on it. Gaijou's left hand becomes covered by a crimson glove and the chain at the base of Tenseiga's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of her sleeveless left arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from her upper arm. On her left shoulder, there is a crimson pauldron that has three curved fins of metal jutting out from her left shoulder blade, each progressively larger as they near her shoulder. The fins can break apart to propel Gaijou forward at great speed and increase the power of her strikes. Tenseiga also gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. The chain can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. Tenseiga's wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hanyō Category:Demons Category:Human Category:Main Characters